Where No Fusion Has Gone Before
by DreamyFireworks
Summary: The Fusion Fall members decide to stick themselves in the Star Trek universe! Stupidity galore! Contains content from both the original Star Trek series and Star Trek:2009. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: **Yet another FF idea has been floating around in my head for a while but I've never really had the time to get around to it until now. I've always thought, "What would happen if Fusion Fall and Star Trek TOS (The Original Series) clashed together to form an alternate universe with Fusion Fall characters playing Star Trek roles?" And since I love both Star Trek TOS and Fusion Fall, I now think, "Why the heck not?"

**OMG OMG DISCLAIMER: **Dude, if I owned Star Trek and Fusion Fall, why would I be making retarded fanfics about them? Courtesy of character usage goes to Cartoon Network and Gene Roddenberry. Yay now I won't get sued. :D –gets shot instead-

* * *

C-C-C-C-C-C-CROSSOVER TIME!

The scene opens to Ben, Buttercup and Dexter sitting in Dex Labs and watching the new Star Trek movie on a big ass television screen. "Spock is such a sexy beast," Buttercup muttered. "What was that?" Both Ben and Dexter turned toward her somewhat, but their eyes never left the screen. "Nothing," Buttercup replied quickly as she lay on her stomach and dug popcorn out of a nearby bowl. "I just said that I love this movie."

Dexter nodded a bit in agreement while across from him on a bean bag, Ben crossed his arms and stared contemplatively at the scene where Kirk and Spock got into a heated argument. Suddenly, Ben laughed a bit as he watched the Vulcan punch Kirk before grabbing the future captain and proceeding to strangle the life out of him. Both Dexter and Buttercup turned to look at the shape shifter with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Dude, do you hate Kirk or something?" The Powerpuff Girl asked. "That's weird if you do, because he reminds me a lot of you."

"Does he?" Ben said, smirking. "I was thinking the same thing. In fact, I'm making connections with the Star Trek characters and us. Buttercup, you're a lot like Uhura, you know that? And Dexter, you're like a freaky hybrid between McCoy and Spock."

"Am not," The redhead huffed. "I'm a Spock all around." Ben answered promptly, "The logic of Spock and the temper of Bones. You and Spock are both scientists, but you're also my friend like Bones is to Kirk. You see where I'm getting at?"

"Damn it Ben, I'm a scientist, not a doctor!" Dexter suddenly caught himself at what he just said. He slapped his forehead as his two friends laughed like maniacs. The boy genius ran the comparison over in his mind for a flash second before saying, "Well, I can't be both…so which one am I more like?"

Ben cocked his head to the side. "Hold on, I'm getting to that. Now let's see… Mac would be Chekov… young and cute, but also smart…"

"And Jack would be Sulu, right?" Buttercup questioned, quick to add her two cents. "Y'know, since they're both Japanese and specialize in weapons?" "I guess," Ben replied, "But Jack reminds me a lot of Spock too."

"And even though neither of them is in the new movie, I can see Bubbles as nurse Chapel and maybe Numbah Five can be Rand," Dexter said with a little smile on his face.

"I think we're on a roll here, guys," Ben said as he got up from his bean bag and smiled at the television screen with his hands on his hips. "Scotty- definitely Numbah Two. Nero is Fuse-"

"Of course," Dexter and Buttercup replied simultaneously before Buttercup finished with, "Always make our enemy their enemy too." Ben turned towards Dexter. "I can't really see anyone else filling in for McCoy's persona except you, my good man."

"Bah," Dexter said, frowning, "You're right. I'll be Bones then. But if Jack's going to be Spock, then who the heck is Sulu?"

"I'll get that figured out," Ben said, smiling mischievously…

…Suddenly, the scene blurs out like a crappy screen effect! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo! (And in case if you're wondering, I'm trying to make the Twilight Zone noise but I'm failing miserably at it lol)

The scene then un-blurs itself to the _U.S.S. Enterprise_'s main deck! Here we see Ben sitting in the captain's chair with the trademark yellow shirt and a grin on his face. Sitting in front of him in Chekov's usual placement is Mac, happy and bright as always while beside the eight-year-old, in Sulu's spot, is none other than…

"Really, Ben, _really_? Do you _have_ to stick me in your dorky little fantasies? Why of all people do I have to be the guy who's gay in real life?" Kevin turned and scowled at the younger teen in the captain's chair. Ben smirked at him. "Calm down Kevin, I could've made you a tribble instead. Then all you'd be able to do is breathe and purr."

"That'd probably be better than this," Kevin muttered as he crossed his arms and glared down at glowing console before him. "The only upside is that I get to steer the ship and use its weapons." Mac grinned happily beside him. "I'm also a navigator! This is going to be awesome."

The door leading into the main deck slides open to reveal Dexter as McCoy, who trots down the steps to stand beside Ben. "I'm still a scientist, you know," Dexter stated somewhat pointedly as he leaned against the captain's chair. "Oh, and you need to report to sick bay for a check-up in 1600 hours."

"Okie dokie," Ben patted Dexter's arm. "That blue shirt really compliments your eyes. Now get back to sick bay, Bubbles may need your help." Dexter shrugged and began to stroll out of the main deck, but not before he is confronted by Jack, who walks into the room dressed in Spock's uniform and even has pointy ears- much to Dexter's amusement.

"Salutations Dexter," Jack says politely, and is received with a smirk by the boy genius. "Nice seeing you too," Dexter replies, "I might not need to remind you that you have a medical check up in 1700 hours. Ben, on the other hand, needs all the reminders he can get."

"As usual," Jack replied curtly as Dexter side-stepped him and proceeded to walk out the sliding doors back to sick bay. Jack walked up to Ben's chair and folded his hands behind his back. "Hey, my good second-in-command, how's it going?" Ben turned his head and grinned widely at the older man.

Jack cleared his throat before asking, "Captain Tennyson, might I inquire as to my habiliments? And to my surroundings? This entire scenario is confusing to me, to say the least."

"Easy," Ben replied, standing up and gesturing with wide arms towards Jack. "You're playing as Spock, my Vulcan science officer. And I'm Captain Kirk, the head honcho of this ship."

Jack rewarded him with a blank stare. "Science- would not Dexter be more suitable for my role then?" Ben sighed agitatedly. "Yeah, that's the only setback. Other than that, you're perfect! Now go do first officer things and let me revel in my awesomeness as captain."

Jack merely shook his head before walking over to his station and sitting beside Buttercup, who seemed to be thrilled about her position as Uhura. "Captain Tennyson," Buttercup said, turning from her station with a stylish speaking device in one ear. "Yes, lieutenant whatever-the-hell-your-last-name-is," Ben said as he winked at her flirtatiously. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at this before continuing.

"There appears to be a vessel attempting to contact us- It goes by the name _Fusion._" It was Ben's turn to raise an eyebrow. "_Fusion_, huh? Not a very pretty name, but whatever, open hailing frequencies and receive them."

"Opening hailing frequencies, captain," replied Buttercup as she began to hail the other ship. The mega screen flickered in front of the crew before Fuse's face appeared in it. "CAPTAIN TENNYSOOON," Fuse yelled as he attempted to bare his teeth but failed because he had no mouth, "THIS IS FUSE AND I HAVE COME TO PWN YOUR SHIP AND KILL AMBASSADOR JACK!"

"Ow," was all Ben said as he rubbed his ringing left ear, "Hey, could someone turn down the volume? Fuse sounds like a megaphone." "Yes, captain," Matt replied as he set the volume to low. Ben frowned at the green man on the screen before him. "Why, might I ask, are you wanting to destroy our ship and kill Jack?"

"BECAUSE I- you know, I really don't know. The script says that it's because Jack destroyed my home planet unintentionally so now I'm swearing revenge." Fuse scratched his head. "So yeah- PREPARE TO MEET YOUR ANNIHILIATION!1"

"I don't think so, Fuse!" Ben replied heroically as he stood up from his chair. "Mr. Levin, prepare the ship's defenses!" Kevin rubbed his hands as a maniacal grin crossed his features. "Sweeeeet- let's teach this green bastard a lesson!" He pressed a bunch of random buttons on his console, turning the ship from neutral mode into defensive mode.

The main deck's doors opened and Numbah Five came running in. "Captain Tennyson, what's going on?" Ben pointed at Fuse and replied nonchalantly, "This guy wants to kill us."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Numbah Five said as she placed a hand over her heart. "And I would say more, but since I'm Rand and am not even supposed to exist in the new movie, I'm going to faint instead!" She then fell over dramatically beside the captain's chair and was promptly carried away by Bubbles, aka nurse Chapel, and a few other ship mates who appeared on the scene next to Dexter. Dexter ran up to Ben.

"Ben, what's happening?" Dexter said before a sudden explosion rocked the entire ship, causing the inhabitants on board to fall over. A few seconds later, Numbah Two ran out from the sliding door with a panic-stricken look. "Captain! The enemy ship struck one of our engines, seriously damaging it! I don't think she's going to last with another hit like that!"

Ben growled, "My god, does no one use walkie-talkies? Numbah Two, get your butt back to your station!" Numbah Two shrugged before he ran out. "You can't blame him for wanting to appear in this fanfiction like everybody else," Dexter replied. Ben ignored him and pointed to the screen at Fuse. "You have made a serious mistake by taking out one of our engines, Fuse! Prepare to be struck back!"

Fuse laughed evilly. "I don't think you'd be willing to strike our ship- not when we have Captain Utonium as a hostage!" The screen flickered over to professor Utonium, dressed as Captain Pike, who had his arms held behind his back by a fusion. "I have no idea what's going on, but please save me!" Professor Utonium said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Oh no, he has Utonium! Hold me Jack!" Buttercup cried out as she grabbed hold of Jack and buried her face in his shirt. Jack looked thoroughly confused as he patted the weeping Buttercup's hair. "I do not understand- I never partook in the destruction of a planet."

"YES YOU DID, YOU IMBECILE!" Fuse roared, "I SAW YOU DO IT! At least, I think you did." Ben smacked his forehead before he turned to Dexter and said, "I'm going to save Captain Utonium and Jack is going to accompany me. If we don't return within twenty minutes-" Ben paused for effect, "then leave without us."

"Ben, have you gone out of your mind? Fuse's ship is a death trap! Here, take this with you." Dexter handed Ben a phaser gun with the phaser set to 'stun'. "Where'd you get this?" Ben asked as he stared at the futuristic weapon. Dexter smiled. "I found it in your room. Pretty cool, huh? Here's one for Jack."

Dexter tossed the other phaser gun to the samurai, who caught it and looked questioningly at it. "I've never shot a gun before," Jack said with wonder, and the boy genius sighed. "I couldn't find a samurai sword okay? The closest I got was Mr. Levin's fencing sword. Now get your butts moving- we've got Utonium's life at stake!"

"Indeed we do. Shall we, Captain? Buttercup, you can let go of me now." Jack gently tried to pry off Buttercup's hands; and when Buttercup finally relented she leapt up and kissed Jack, much to everyone's shock, including Jack's.

"Young lady, did you just-" Professor Utonium was cut off as the screen went back to Fuse. "You're all doomed- dooooooomed," Fuse said as he waved his hands around.

"We shall see about that," Ben stated dramatically as he grabbed a thoroughly stunned Jack and dragged him to the transporter where Numbah Two stood waiting to transport them to the _Fusion. _Numbah Two waved at them.

"Good luck, you two! And try not to get captured and/or killed!" Pressing a button, Numbah Two sent Ben and Jack onto the enemy ship to save Utonium. DUN DUN DUUUUN!

When they found themselves onboard the _Fusion, _Jack and Ben began to run around and hide behind random obstacles from fusions. Ben whispered into his ear device, "How close are we to Utonium?" Mac, on the other end, replied, "According to the signal we have on him, Captain Utonium is some ways away. Man, this is one huge ship you guys are on. You need to take a right into the next corridor."

"Got it," Ben said as he and Jack began to sneak around the corner and dart across the hallway. Mac, along with pretty much the rest of the crew, stared with an intense expression at the screen which detected the two small radars as Ben and Jack on the ship. "Now take a left. Now right. Left. Right. Left. Captain, will you please stop humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme? It's really distracting."

"My bad," Ben said before Jack suddenly stopped and pulled Ben into a nearby corner. Ben was caught off guard, but he maintained his yelp when he saw two fusions walk past, talking to each other in an indecipherable language. What Ben and Jack didn't understand from the language, Buttercup understood perfectly well from what she could overhear on the speakers. She began to laugh, much to the crew's confusion.

Buttercup replied, "Sorry, it's just that one fusion is telling another fusion about the sweet ass he got last night." She said in a rough imitation of a fusion's voice, " 'And then we got back to my place where I totally banged the fusion outta her!' I'm just saying it as I hear it." A few other crew members started to chuckle, but then stopped at the dark look Dexter gave them.

Meanwhile, back on Fuse's ship, Ben and Jack were having a rough time as they hid behind cover and shot at the fusions who had caught them sneaking around. Once the last fusion went down, the two ran over to a nearby corridor.

"Continue down the hallway and make a left at the third door," Mac's voice said into Ben's ear device. "That's where Utonium's being held." "Alright, rescue time!" Ben said as he ran to the door and threw it open. "Utonium, long time no see!"

"AYEEEEEEE!"

A scream pierced his ears and he slammed the door shut.

"Sorry, I meant the fourth door," Mac said sheepishly as both Ben and Jack rubbed their eyes frantically, attempting to dispel the image of a naked fusion from their minds. Ben walked up to the door and cautiously pulled it open to reveal Captain Utonium strapped to a table. "Utonium! Long time no see!" Ben stepped into the room- bad idea, as he and Jack suddenly found themselves surrounded by fusions with phaser guns set to 'kill'. Fuse stepped out from behind the professor with a wicked smile.

"Did you really think that you could get away with this? I knew you were coming the entire time. Now that you're here, I get to kill Jack myself _and _destroy your ship. Sucks to be you right now." _Damn, _Ben thought as he tried to think of a way out of this situation, _how did he know we were coming? Oh wait… I guess talking about our plan right in front of him wasn't such a good idea. Yeah… maybe next time we should turn off the monitor. _

Suddenly, Jack pointed behind Fuse. "Look! Megan Fox in a bikini!"

"OMG where?" Fuse whirled his head around only to be roundhouse kicked by Jack onto the ground. With the other fusions distracted, Ben leaped out of the circle and pressed a random button on the wall which conveniently led to a trapdoor opening up beneath the fusions' feet, sending them into outer space. "CURSE YOU UNECESSARY TRAPDOORS!" One fusion screamed as they were sent into the great spacey beyond.

Jack ran over to where Utonium lay and began to unbind him. "Awriiight!" Ben said before he strolled over to where Fuse lay on the ground. He pointed his phaser gun at the stunned fusion. "Looks like your time has come, Fuse," he said, setting the phaser to 'kill'. "Too bad we couldn't have talked this out." Fuse growled at the teen boy before he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Wait, what's-" Suddenly, Ben and his comrades disappeared off the _Fusion_ and reappeared back onto the _U.S.S. Enterprise_'s main deck. Everyone turned and stared at them in confusion, then fear. "Why do you all look frightened?" Ben asked before he suddenly felt a foreboding presence behind him. He turned around to face a very pissed off Captain Kirk- along with the rest of the _real _Star Trek cast.

"Ah heh heh- hi," Ben said, waving sheepishly at the angered man, "is this your ship?" Kirk glared daggers at him. "Yes it is. And _there_," Kirk said, pointing at the planet below them, "is your universe. Now get out of ours."

One by one, each Fusion Fall member was forced into the transporter room by their respective counterpart- Ben was taken by Kirk, Dexter by McCoy, etc. until each member found themselves transported back onto the cold, hard ground of earth. They watched stupefied at the _Enterprise _as it set itself into warp speed and disappeared into the sky. "Well," Ben said as he dusted himself off only to find himself back into his regular clothing, "that was very…anticlimactic."

"Indeed it was," Jack replied, "they must have been taken into our own universe during our time in theirs." Dexter frowned before stating, "They must not have enjoyed our universe very much considering how they treated us. But then again, who would?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I was starting to get tired of being Uhura anyway."

Meanwhile, Kirk sighed happily as he settled himself back into the captain's chair, in the universe where he rightfully belonged. Spock and Uhura also took their regular positions at their consoles, as did Chekov and Sulu. "I don't know about you guys," Captain Kirk said as he stretched himself out, "but I'm starting to hate crossovers more and more."

* * *

THE END.


End file.
